


derecho universal

by pigeonv



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (????????????, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Casual Sex, Hoseok & Sehun are best friends, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Top Oh Sehun, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Sehun estaba aburrido y, un poco de diversión antes de los parciales, no sonaba nada mal.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	derecho universal

Estar aburrido, a secas, a mitad de la clase era peor que estar aburrido con sueño. La mente de Sehun probablemente estaba en otro lugar, no importaba que adelante tuviese a la maestra hablando sobre alguna época extraña en la que no vivió, no estaba interesado en esa parte de la historia y eso era muy estúpido, porque estudiaba historia y debería de estar interesado en todo tipo de historia.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y alzó el libro escondiendo el aparato detrás. Entró a _hornet_ , un par de movimientos en la pantalla para desplazarse entre algunos perfiles, hasta que encontró uno interesante. _Kim Namjoon, 23 años, soltero_. Realmente no le importaba si era soltero o no, pero prefería evitarse problemas. No tenía mucha información, algo sobre que le gustaba leer novelas policiacas, parecía el perfil de un nerd, pensó que estaría mejor utilizando la función de facebook para conseguir citas que _hornet_ donde, prácticamente todos, solamente estaban ahí para buscar con quien enredarse por un rato. Kim Namjoon parecía que funcionaría, después de todo eran de la misma edad según leía.

 **OSH:** _hola namjoon, quieres quedar hoy?_ 12:31 p.m.

 **KNJ:** _hola, si estás libre a las seis de tarde me funciona._ 12:44 p.m.

Bien, había aceptado muy fácil. Eso significaba que, a pesar de parecer todo un ñoño solía organizarse encuentros casuales muy seguido.

 **OSH:** _claro, paso por ti a donde me digas._ 12:45 p.m.

 **KNJ:** _auto?_ 12:47 p.m.

 **OSH:** _moto, entonces dónde?_ 12:48 p.m.

**KNJ:** _Megabox COEX, a las seis con treinta._ 13:02 p.m.

**OSH:** _perfecto_ 13:02 p.m.

A su lado Hoseok observaba todo, vaya que su miraba pesaba, le había dicho miles de veces que detuviera aquella costumbre de buscar desahogo fácil. Sehun sabía que para él era sencillo decirlo, después de todo tenía a aquel chico en sus clases particulares de baile, por más que dijera que lo detestaba sabía que había algo entre ellos.

\- Si sigues así reprobarás -le dijo cuando la maestra abandonó el aula y estaban recogiendo sus cosas para moverse a la clase siguiente.

\- No te preocupes, prometo que será la última vez este semestre.

\- Como si pudieras contenerte, Sehun.

Hoseok tenía razón, era complicado para Sehun controlarse, sobre todo cuando se sentía con la urgencia de cumplir con una de las necesidades más básicas y primitivas del ser humano. El sexo era terreno neutral, derecho universal de todo ser viviente, el orgasmo era la medicina más efectiva contra el estrés y los parciales acercándose le impedirían conseguirse encuentros por lo menos por tres semanas.

Al principio una persona con el perfil de Namjoon no habría sido su primera opción, pero su aburrimiento lo llevó a leer más seriamente lo que había en esos perfiles inútiles de _hornet_. Namjoon sonaba _demasiado_ para ser verdad, incluso parecía una persona seria, pensó mientras revisaba el resto de sus fotografías, la mayoría selfies en un ángulo que le hacía parecer muy tierno. Sus otros datos eran curiosos también, un metro con ochenta y un centímetros, sesenta y ocho kilogramos... debía de ser una persona con buenas proporciones. De pronto se sintió extraño, ¿por qué arruinar la tarde de un bello y tierno Namjoon con sexo rudo de una sola ocasión?

A menos de que estuviera totalmente equivocado con él.

***

Por lo menos en lo de las buenas proporciones no estaba equivocado. Namjoon era inconfundible, con ese uniforme que indicaba trabajaba en el Megabox COEX y el teléfono en las manos, tenía los auriculares puestos mientras esperaba en la acera a que Sehun llegara. Cuando estacionó la moto frente a él, frunció el entrecejo y no hizo si quiera un intento de sonreír hasta que Sehun se quitó el casco.

\- Hola, Namjoon.

\- ¿Sehun, cierto? -Asintió entregándole un casco extra-. Pensé que por moto te referías a una scooter, no a una deportiva –Sehun tan sólo atinó a reír, de pronto su cita parecía tener miedo.

\- ¿Te dan miedo las deportivas? -Namjoon negó con la cabeza.

\- Me da miedo que las personas que las conduzcan no sepan hacerlo.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Namjoon -le observó quitarse la gorra y guardarla en su mochila-. ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar?

\- Hay un motel cerca, es un lugar agradable.

\- Espero que tanto como tú -Namjoon sonrió avergonzado.

\- Debí de suponer que eras de los que coqueteas.

\- También sé bailar bien –le vio soltar una carcajada antes de ponerse el casco, sus cachetes se le apretaban sobresaliendo y Sehun pensó que era muy lindo.

\- Yo soy fatal bailando –dijo antes de subirse sin problemas atrás de Sehun-. Perdón si te aprieto mucho.

\- No hay problema -sintió los brazos de Namjoon rodeándole la cintura y apretándolo, luego su pecho sobre su espalda, el cuerpo grande y caliente contra el suyo se sentía bien-. Agárrate bien.

\- Pensé que eso hacía -dijo en tono preocupado, Sehun sintió que se apretaba más a él y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Eran una combinación extraña, pero parecían congeniar bien, a pesar de haberse conocido por medio de _hornet_.

***

Namjoon también tenía razón con el motel. Era un lugar agradable, Sehun ni siquiera podía clasificarlo como tal, las tarifas eran baratas por una noche y, aun con todo lo bueno, casi no había personas hospedadas porque los ruidos sexuales no les dejaban descansar correctamente.

\- ¿Pagamos mitad y mitad? -Namjoon sacó su billetera y le tendió dos billetes-. Me gusta la habitación catorce.

\- Claro, lo que pidas –Sehun le sonrió dirigiéndose a la recepción, antes de que llegara a la barra de servicio, la chica detrás del mostrador se levantó, y puso la llave marcada con el número catorce sobre el granito gris.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿pagarás la tarifa habitual?

\- Supongo que sí -Sehun le sonrió a la chica, ella le recibió el dinero y le dio un pequeño letrero de no molestar, para que pusieran en el picaporte. Sehun regresó bastante confundido a donde se encontraba Namjoon, al parecer no era tan inocente como se veía-. Vienes seguido aquí, ¿cierto?

\- No tanto -contestó pensativo-. ¿Tienes miedo? Pareces del tipo de personas que suele hacer esto muy seguido.

\- Sólo estoy sorprendido, no pareces alguien que lo haga también.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Sehun.

Y no lo cuestionó más, después de todo no estaban ahí para conocerse, aquello era sexo de una sola vez, sí, eso era todo.

***

Fracasó. Sehun fracasó, de verdad quería saber sobre Namjoon, lo decidió cuando escuchó el ruido del agua caer en la ducha y luego comenzó a cantar de manera poco placentera para sus oídos, de verdad cantaba mal, pero a Sehun le parecía lindo y divertido que no se preocupara por lo que pudiera pensar.

Sehun había sido el primero en tomar un baño y ahora estaba vestido solamente con una bata de baño blanca, acostado en la cama. Tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió, estaba puesto en un canal porno, no se molestó en cambiarle o subirle el volumen, la canción que cantaba Namjoon le gustaba. Se quedó viendo un rato la película, supuso que era una actriz japonesa, era una de esas escenas en donde la mujer aparentaba ir por un masaje, pero terminaba follada por la masajista. El porno casi no lo ponía duro, casi nunca lo usaba cuando quería masturbarse tampoco, aunque le gustaba verlo de vez en cuando.

Namjoon terminó la canción y el ruido del agua cesó. Salió después de un rato con su propia bata de baño blanca mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Se quedó viendo la televisión un rato y luego fue al mini frigorífico a tomar una botella con agua. Sehun le observó beber casi todo el contenido, la manera en la que el agua pasaba por su garganta se le hizo bastante seductora. Se relamió los labios ignorando ya por completo que la masajista comenzaba a comerse a su clienta en la televisión. Namjoon avanzó hasta quedar de pie junto a la cama, Sehun se sentó en la orilla, tenía que alzar el rostro para verle a la cara.

\- Entonces –dijo curioso-. ¿Trabajas medio tiempo en el Megabox?

\- Sí, aunque realmente no hago otra cosa más que eso, ¿debería de trabajar a tiempo completo? -Sehun se alzó de hombros jugueteando con el nudo de la bata de baño de Namjoon.

\- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? -Namjoon soltó una carcajada.

\- No lo sé, esto y aquello –Sehun le dio un tirón a su bata, lo miró con las cejas alzadas y Namjoon rodó los ojos frunciendo los labios-. Leo, ando por el río Han en bicicleta, saco a pasear a mi perro, a veces salgo a cenar con mi madre, veo los programas de supervivencia de mnet... cosas como esas.

\- Una vida interesante.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan preguntón?

\- Me gusta la historia –Sehun deshizo el nudo por completo, la bata se abrió solamente un poco y metió sus manos a través de ella para colocarlas sobre la piel de Namjoon, la carne sobre su cadera de sentía suave y apretó un poco, o un mucho, hasta que Namjoon se quejó de que lo estaba pellizcando muy fuerte-. También me gusta pellizcar –dijo provocando una sonrisa en Namjoon.

Sehun sonrió como un idiota también al ver sus bellos hoyuelos abrirse paso por sus mejillas. ¿Qué había dicho sobre arruinar la tarde de Namjoon con sexo rudo? Sehun desechó ese plan, tan solo quería tener sexo vainilla con aquel ser tan tierno y de apariencia inocente. Por lo regular casi no le daban ganas de besar a los chicos con los que tenía encuentros casuales, pero quería besar a Namjoon y más de una vez. Namjoon soltó un suspiro cuando sintió las manos de Sehun recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero, Sehun le apretó los glúteos entre sus manos atrayéndolo cerca, el mentón de Sehun quedó contra su estómago, Namjoon bajó la vista, era una posición complicada para el cuello de Sehun, la piel de Namjoon todavía estaba fresca y la de él ya se estaba calentando.

\- ¿Qué prefieres, Namjoon? -Preguntó dándole un apretón más a la carne bajo sus palmas.

\- Quisiera que me follaras –Sehun se alegró de escuchar aquello, también habría sido interesante que le pidiera dejar tomar el papel dominante, pero se moría por follarle, aunque tampoco se hubiera negado a lo contrario.

\- ¿Y cómo te gusta? -Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Namjoon, dejando descansar a su cuello que antes se forzaba a mantener la mirada del otro, Sehun le removió la bata de baño y una manga se deslizó por el hombro de Namjoon.

\- Como a ti te guste, no tengo nada en especial que quiera hacer.

\- ¿Está bien si lo hago lento? -Namjoon asomó la lengua por sus labios, un destello rosado y húmedo-. Porque también quiero besarte, muchas veces.

\- No pareces alguien al que le guste el sexo dulce.

\- Supongo que tengo mis secretos.

Namjoon sonrió, la bata de baño por fin cayó al suelo, Sehun observó el cuerpo de Namjoon maravillado, no parecía alguien que hiciera mucho ejercicio, aunque sus piernas y brazos eran gruesos, sus caderas tenían la suficiente carne como para que quisiera morderle. Definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía, Sehun se dijo que tal vez debería de haber comenzado la desintoxicación de cuerpos esculturales antes, después de todo le agradaba más el cuerpo natural de Namjoon.

\- ¿Deberíamos empezar? -Namjoon entrelazó los dedos con los cabellos de Sehun, luego se agachó y se besaron por primera vez. Los labios de ambos estaban frescos, sus alientos olían a pasta dental, todo aquel ritual premeditado de higiene antes de lo que vinieron a hacer le pareció de pronto ajeno.

Estaba agradecido con _hornet_ por haberlo conocido, pero hubiera sido ideal conocerse bajo otras circunstancias, ¿no? Uno no va por ahí conociendo a potenciales amores de su vida por una aplicación de citas, a menos de que sea el destino. Sehun odiaba ser tan romántico cuando encontraba a alguien que le interesaba seriamente.

Namjoon con manos hábiles le desató el nudo de la bata de baño y la hizo deslizarse por sus brazos. Siguieron besándose lento, Namjoon se subió en la cama, sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Sehun, se sentó en su regazo, sus piernas todavía estaban algo mojadas. Sehun se sujetó de su cadera, acercándolo lo más que pudo a su propio cuerpo. Namjoon se empujó hacia él haciéndolo caer de espalda sobre la cama, sonrieron sin separar sus labios y las manos de Sehun recorrieron la espalda de Namjoon.

\- Espera -Namjoon se levantó rompiendo los insistentes besos de Sehun, luego hurgó en su mochila y sacó dos condones, le tiró uno a la cama-. Póntelo.

\- Debería de haber sabido que de verdad eres un ñoño -dijo divertido y tomando el condón entre sus manos para abrirlo.

\- Se llama responsabilidad, siempre hago las cosas bien -Sehun le observó ponerse el preservativo, jamás había hecho una felación con protección, aunque se supone que así deberían de hacerlo todas las personas.

\- ¿También me vas a hacer cortar un condón a la mitad y ponerlo entre las nalgas para poder comerte el trasero? -Namjoon rio y no respondió nada, lo miró inquisitivo, esperando a que Sehun se pusiera el profiláctico.

Una vez lo tuvo puesto, Namjoon volvió a tomar su posición sobre Sehun, retomando los besos y caricias, dejando que Sehun tocara donde quisiera hacerlo. Después de un rato se arrastró sobre el pecho de Sehun hasta que su semi erección quedó sobre su rostro.

\- Empiezas.

\- Qué dulce eres -bromeó mientras, con dificultad, tomó a Namjoon entre sus labios sin ayuda de sus manos que estaban atrapadas a sus costados.

El sabor del condón fue extraño al principio, pero se acostumbró después de un momento, además de que se dio cuenta que era más sencillo hacerlo de esa manera. Namjoon seguía observándolo desde arriba, introduciéndose en su boca cada vez más profundo, Sehun podía sentirlo en su garganta, provocándole arcadas que enfrentaba silenciosamente.

\- Supongo que quieres moverte un poco -Namjoon se abrió más de piernas, permitiendo que Sehun sacara los brazos de debajo suyo, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir sus manos a su trasero, apretando suavemente sus glúteos, luego tomó el pene de Namjoon con las manos, ahora sí que podría hacerle un oral magistral, le daba unos minutos para que lo detuviera.

Namjoon lo miraba desde arriba, todavía montado sobre su pecho. Sehun estaba seguro que Namjoon lo pararía, no sería tan abusador en querer venirse antes que él, estaba seguro hasta que Namjoon trató de hundirse cada vez más en su boca, su mirada le decía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, Sehun tenía ganas de jugar, no dejaría que se viniera y después le permitiera solamente usar su trasero para su alivio propio, eso no sería divertido.

Sacó a Namjoon de su boca y, con sus palmas sobre sus glúteos, lo empujó sobre él. Namjoon quedó sostenido sobre sus manos y piernas, una posición bastante común, pero funcionaría. Sehun se hincó sobre la cama, puso las manos sobre las caderas de Namjoon y lo atrajo hacia su propia erección cubierta con el preservativo.

\- No pensé que fueras tan desconsiderado -bromeó, sintiendo como la punta de su miembro se enterraba en, la nada preparada, entrada de Namjoon.

\- Me gustaba lo que hacías -dijo en un susurro, Sehun lo sintió contraerse, apretándolo, casi como una invitación a que siguiera introduciéndose.

Sehun decidió resistir un poco, retiró el miembro del ano de Namjoon, provocando un sonido de desaprobación de su parte. Lo atrajo más hacia él, Namjoon terminó con la cara hundida entre las almohadas, Sehun abrió sus glúteos, masajeándolos y deleitándose con la vista. Paseó su pulgar por su centro, apretando ligeramente, después enterró su lengua abriéndolo ligeramente. Namjoon llevó su mano sobre su erección, masturbándose lento. Sehun siguió lamiendo su trasero, desde sus bolas hasta su ano que ahora se encontraba de un tono rosado por todas las fricciones. Sehun humedeció dos dedos con su propia saliva y los metió lentamente en Namjoon. Comenzó a moverlos abriendo lo más que podía, Namjoon dejó de masturbarse, parecía concentrado en la sensación de los dedos de Sehun dentro de él. Sehun recorrió la espalda de Namjoon con la mano libre, sus dedos seguían explorando el interior de Namjoon, cuando salió de él por un momento, Namjoon se acostó sobre la cama, viéndolo despreocupado y con la mirada oscurecida. Ninguno de los dos podría aguantar más previos y eso era, de cierta manera, bastante triste. Sehun jamás pensó que el sexo tendría que ser más largo, porque que fuera corto le facilitaba las cosas, en ese momento no le gustaba la practicidad del acto, pronto todo terminaría y probablemente no volvería a pasar.

\- Estamos tardando mucho –dijo Namjoon sonriéndole.

\- ¿Tienes algo importante qué hacer después? -Sehun se acomodó entre sus piernas, el peso de su cuerpo recayendo por completo en Namjoon.

\- No, ya te dije que no hago gran cosa.

\- Podríamos ir a cenar, conozco un lugar bonito.

\- No lo sé -fue la respuesta, Sehun rodó los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno y calmado, alargando cada vez más la espera, sus erecciones chocando entre ellas, sintiendo la falta de atención.

Sehun dirigió su mano a su miembro sin dejar de besar a Namjoon, lo dirigió directo entre medio de sus glúteos y Namjoon alzó las caderas para acomodarse, se abrió todavía más de piernas y, mientras besaba su cuello y entrelazaban la mano que Sehun tenía libre, Namjoon le recibió en su interior. Tomó el rostro de Namjoon entre sus manos, besándolo en la nariz una vez y haciéndolo suspirar. Comenzó a moverse dentro de él, movimientos suaves, que en cualquier otro momento desearía haber convertido en embestidas rápidas y profundas.

\- Eres muy lindo, Namjoon –le dijo al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja, Namjoon soltó una risa divertida, Sehun sintió como sus piernas se apretaban a él.

\- Y tú vas muy lento.

Sehun aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, Namjoon volvió a masturbarse, le gustaba la vista delante suyo, abajo Namjoon bombeando su erección en busca de liberación, arriba su rostro absorto en un mundo diferente, ambos estaban disfrutando demasiado aquello y, ese hecho tan simple, hacía que Sehun se sintiera el doble de excitado. Bueno, eso y que Namjoon de verdad le parecía lindo.

Namjoon atrajo a Sehun al poner su mano sobre su nuca, se volvieron a besar mientras Namjoon liberaba su orgasmo jadeante contra la boca de Sehun, las piernas de Namjoon dejaron de apretarle lo suficiente, Sehun se hundió en el cuello de Namjoon, yendo cada vez más profundo con las embestidas, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que no se dio cuenta lo mucho que estaba apretando el brazo de Namjoon, eyaculó después de unos segundos y por fin soltó a Namjoon. Lo besó en los labios superficialmente, sus frentes se encontraron, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron por un momento, luego Sehun salió del interior de Namjoon para acostarse a su lado y abrazarse a él mientras actuaba empalagoso. Para su suerte Namjoon le correspondió los abrazos y mimos.

La televisión seguía encendida en el mismo canal, la película que ahora pasaban parecía bastante burda después de lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos. Sehun y Namjoon se quedaron toda una hora acostados en la cama, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas, platicando de cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, ignorando la televisión encendida por momentos. Besándose y acariciándose. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos como para que Namjoon le rechazara la cena, estaban llevándose bien y, ninguno de los dos, parecía querer terminar con su encuentro casual.

\- ¿Entonces? -Preguntó volviendo a insistir-. No es fuerza que la cena sea hoy...

\- Ahora que lo mencionas –Namjoon se levantó de la cama y recogió la bata de baño del suelo para ponérsela-. Si me dejas elegir el lugar puede que sea hoy.

\- ¿En serio? -Namjoon asintió dirigiéndose al baño nuevamente, antes de entrar se giró hacia Sehun y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? Podemos ahorrar más tiempo.

Sehun no respondió nada, se levantó tan rápido de la cama que se mareó, recogió su bata de baño y siguió a Namjoon al interior del baño. Seguramente Hoseok se pondría loco si le contaba que había acabado por invitar a una cita al ligue que había conocido en _hornet_ , pero creía que Namjoon lo valía.


End file.
